izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Angel of Death and Deceit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DAGR (Gaz) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Really Big Hat (talk) 13:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) OH MY HECK YES THAT IS AMAZING THAT SIGNATURE IS AMAZING America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 03:24, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Control your "bipolarness" before you talk to me Because i'm really tired of your shit. I was going to give you a chance but finding how much of a bitch you are you can pretty much go fuck yourself! Dear Strider... This is sort of difficult for me to explain, but America loves sniffing sharpies. I realized this when you were dancing like mentally challenged squirrels with Austria. I'm sure you're cowardly enough to understand that Russia is secretly an F.B.I agent. Best of luck with the sex-change, LMX. ps: Latvia will never love you, just thought you should know America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) A Few Questions Okay, so, this is for my Sexuality Rights paper in school, I'm going to be interviewing you :D Please respond to the questions honestly whenever you have the chance. *How difficult was it to learn this is who you were, if at all? *Why do you think people don't accept you? *What was it like to offically come out and tell people? *How does having people who support you help you in life? *Does being of a different sexuality than others ever seem to stop you from achieving certain things, or prove as a difficulty? *And finally, you know this is who you are, and there's no changing it, so are you proud to be this way? This is all the questions I had for you, answer when you can :) "Okay, I may have chanted "Two, four, six, eight...heard you like to fornicate!" too. I couldn't resist" - Carson Phillips 'Struck By Lightning' (talk) 15:10, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey. It's February 16th, Lithuania's Birthday. You better have something big planned or I swear... ha just kidding, but srsly, it's Lithuania's birthday today. hurray~ America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 12:38, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm just going to leave this here with you. England: You're still annoying. America: And you're still a jerky limey, but you don't see me complaining! (talk) 13:11, February 27, 2014 (UTC) GAAAH FRUSTRATION RACHEL SLAPPED SANTANA IN THE NEW EPISODE JUST BECAUSE SHE GOT TO BE HER UNDERSTUDY IN THIS MUSICAL AND RACHEL GOT ALL MAD AND JUST AAAAAAAGH. THAT BIACH. AND SANTANA DIDN'T SLAP HER BACK. AND KURT WAS TRYING TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER FOR HIS FRIENDS AND THEY WON'T LISTEN TO HIS WORDS OF GAY WISDOM. I'M SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW. AND TO TOP EVERYTHING OFF BLAINE THINKS KURT'S CHEATING ON HIM WITH ELLIOTT LIKE COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE. Sorry, I'm done now, Rachel just makes me mad. Santana's super short dress was awesome though. Seth:Oh, 'Kiss Me I'm Irish'. Stefon:If you insist. (talk) 22:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay, sorry, I just figured because you're German~ ..You're German, right? Or are you Prussian? Because if you're Prussian I'll have to call you Gilbert. *shot* England: You're still annoying. America: And you're still a jerky limey, but you don't see me complaining! (talk) 12:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC)